A morph into humanity
by ApocalypseAmerican
Summary: Based off of real events. What if an groupof cats, borne from the now-broken clans, where to find a mysterious light and moroh into humans?
1. Character list(incomplete)

**A/N: ****All events in this story will have root in reality. They may veer away from true events, but they will always stay true to the feeling they caused. Some of them aer so distant, I can barely remember the details. But i remember the feelings...**

**For the purpose of clarity the cats will be human. I will give you their clan positions here: this is the character list after all. i will feifne realations thoroughout the story.**

**The first chapter is located at chapter three!**

Leah Edmunson-warrior

Sarah (nan) Edmunson-warrior

John Edmunson-warrior

Norman-Warrior

Victoria Lane-Warrior

Briget Lane-apprentice

Grace Schute- warrior

Lily Schulte- aprentice

Hope schulte-apprentice

Savion-warrior

Richard-warrior

John-warrior

CJ-warrior

Washington-warrior

Carla-warrior

Alanya-warrior

Ty-warrior

Tyler-warrior

Colin Martin- warrior

Trenton Marlow-deputy

Kurtis- deputy

Madi Stamper-warrior

Julia Besso-appretice

Kaylee Besso- warrior

Zoey Besso- kit

Mr. Besso- warrior

Mrs. Besso- queen

Mr. Woodard- leader

Ms. Woodard- leader

Mr. Wolff-elder

Mr. Nicho-elder

Mrs. Douglas-elder


	2. Cat names

**A/N: I should say that this introduces characters in the first couple of chapters. Some character ****_may _**** only be seen as humans, or they may turn back into cats. Only I know.**

Apologies if any names are actually used in the Warriors series. When I started reading them 4 years ago, there were only three series. And I don't remember all of the names- I am actually having to think of them.

Leah- Leapelt

Sarah(Nan)-Springfoot

JOhn- Strongheart

Mr. Woodard- Goldstar

Ms. Woodard- Brownstar

Victoria-Sweetpelt

Grace-swifttail

Savion-Brownfur

Dr. Moore(leader)- Blackeyes

Julia-Sunpaw

Zoey- Snowkit

Briget- Redpaw

Lily(kit)- Smallkit

Trenton- Stripetail


	3. FIrst chapter

**A/N: ****All events in this story will have root in reality. They may veer away from true events, but they will always stay true to the feeling they caused. Some of them aer so distant, I can barely remember the details. But i remember the feelings...**

**For the purpose of clarity the cats will be human. I will give you their clan positions here: this is the character list after all. i will feifne realations thoroughout the story.**

**First chapter is here! OF course they will start out as cats.**

**I will explain the Italics here. Italics in this story signify either: Flashbacks, memories, or an especially important part of the story. They are also there to stress words.**

**Oh, and because cats mate at a young age relative to humans, the whole 'mmate' concept will not carry over. There will be crushes however.**

_"Leafpelt! You need to wake up!"_

"What is it Blueberry?" hissed Leafpelt in annoyance. She had woken up with a vague premonition. She was so lost as to what the scene had been, and consequently she had been unable to get much sleep. So ,_of course_, the moment she finally fell into a peaceful slumber she was woken.

"Goldstar says that it is time to keep moving. We need to find a new home before Leaf-Bare. Now come on, we don't want to leave you behind."

Leafpelt watched her friend exit. With a growl, she stood up and arched her back. Oh Star-Clan, what would she give to have her old home back!

She followed Blueberry outside of the makeshift den, and they walked over to the rock where Goldstar, Brownstar, Amberstar, and Onestar stood.

"Fellow clans, we have experienced a great tragedy. The Great Fire will go down in the annals of our history, and we shall learn from the ashes." said Goldstar.

"We are going to be searching for a new home. The journey will most likely be a long and perilous one. But such things have happened before, and we have perserved through many hardships; as such, I do not doubt that we will survive," said Brownstar. "My brother and I will take up the front of the group."

"Onestar and I will follow in the back. Our deputies will flank the sides," said Amberpaw.

The four clan leaders - or, at least, they used to be Leaders- jumped off of the makeshift platform and signaled for them to follow.

"Kits and Queens go in the middle. Warriors will surround them, with their apprentices at their sides. Now regroup!" shouted Goldstar as the other three leaders scurried around, guiding their kin into their positions.

Blueberry swerved around the others to her friend Sweetprlt. "Hey Sweetpelt! When are you gonna tell Stripetail how you feel!"

Sweetpelt bowed her head. "I don't know. It's complicated. Erm... actually I'm not sure how I feel right now. I don't know if I want him to be my mate or not."

"Ok," said Blueberry, giving Sweetpelt an affectionate headbutt to her shoulder. "But you two would be so cute together!"

"Blueberry! Sweetpelt! Pay attention! We are nearing the Thunderpath!" snapped Stripetail at the two she-cats. Sweetpelt hung her head and held her tail between her legs in a show of submission. Kaylee pinned her ears back in a similar fashion, but she also snuck an annoyed look at the deputy.

"Honestly Sweetpelt, I will never understand why you like him so much!"

"Well Blueberry, it's the same from my point of view when it comes to how you see Brownfur!"

Blueberry hissed aggressively. "He has never insulted me, unlike the tom you want for a mate!"

"Well! at least I have talked to him!.

"I'm shy! You know that... you know what? This is stupid. Let's just drop it."

"Agreed."

The two she-cats continued their journey in relative peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If anyone can help me with grammar edits, it would be much appreciated.**

**There will be holes in the story. Do not worry, they will be filled in. Just listen to the song 'Teenagers', and then 'Kick Me'. Ok? OK. Good. You got it.**

**What happened to caus ethe transformation will be revealed at the end of the story. It is far more than just a light- It is Cyra. What is a Cyra? Only I know for now!**

**If you have any questions or ideas, post them in the comments section or PM me.**

**This will be redone at some poin tin the future and made much better. I have a aeries of plit and subplot points I'm trying to connect, so plase forgive me if some things seem like fillers. It's life happening, ok?**

**I'm going to have to do sooo much research for this... O_O**

The group exited the barn, all frazzled. What had happened?

"Leah, go get your brother and sister. I'll wait here..." Kaylee shuffled akwardly.

Weeeell, this was going to be an intresting experience.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Slow- ss updates, I know... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

"Argh... Derek... why the hell do you keep staring at me? It's really fucking creepy."

He shrugged. "Sorry love. I see no real reason not to."

Kaylee groaned loudly. "Ugh, why do you have to be with us?"

"Because Goldstar said to group with you guys."

Kaylee shot a glare at him, earning a cheeky smile. "It was a rhetorical question."

He shrugged. "yeah, whatever."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Whatever man... where is Leah? I haven't seen her since we set off from the barn.

"Uugh, whateevr. God, why are we so slow? It's awful."

The group had been walking along the edge of a road. Seeing their apparent age, it was not suproising what came to happen. SOmeone had called the cops about ' A group of kids wandering around aimlessly along 104 Oak street. They had expressed worries 'about the education of these children being in jepardy; especially with the looks of some of them.'

So now they were all being driven to Four Oaks high school. Despite the protests, their leaders were going to be taken seperately. The already confused warriors knew not of what would happen to them. They only knew that they saw a large building that said ' FOur Oaks High School'.

"What's with you kids? You act as if you have never seen a school before," the officer said with a laugh.

"What's a school?" said half of the group in unison.

"Oh jesus... Just go through that door there."

The group followed through in a daze.

"So where do we go now?" asked Kaylee timidly.

"I think we just go in there," said John confidently, pointing to the office. "It looks like the most cushy of the places here."

"Yeah John. Because you are _SO _smart."

"Shut it Leah."

"Leah?" Kaylee's face turned bright red. "Where the heck have you been!" Then she said, in a smaller voice, "I thought you were gonna keep that creep, Derek, away from me..."

"Well sooorry. I got caught up talking to Katie. "

"Do I look like I care?"

"...yes."

"ugh. Fuck off."


End file.
